


领带 Necktie

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>酒杯里的冰块儿撞击杯壁的清脆声音——单一麦芽威士忌，球形的冰块儿随着他手腕的晃动滚来滚去的。腕表带两侧白色的车工线在浅棕色的皮质表带上间距严谨，他正在小口的抿着酒看着自己。</p><p>  操，Benedict心里暗骂了一句。Martin的眼神明晃晃地在暗示他要去洗手间——洗手间？在BAFTA颁奖礼后的晚宴上？他们可都戴着不怎么便宜的领带，亮晶晶的袖口和笔挺的西装戟领——在一群衣冠禽兽里显得更加的衣冠禽兽了。</p><p>  Martin的眼睛稍稍眯了两下，眼睫毛松软地拂过下眼睑，他放下酒杯说了句抱歉转身离开。不用回头也知道Ben会跟在后面，知道Ben会悄悄地跟上来，推开洗手间隔间的门给他吸一发。他对这件事儿有着完全的把握和自信。Ben是实心实意爱着他的，对吧？也就是说，只要他偏过脑袋调皮地眨个左眼一切都不成问题，无论是打出来还是吞下去......隔间的门被推开了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	领带 Necktie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikshu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yikshu).



> 设定很累,但是朋友们都感觉很爽,我不是很明白---总之设定是马丁老师巨渣,本尼老师一片冰心向玉壶,这是一个拔屌无情的Martin和为情所困(?)的Ben的PWP作品,请谨慎阅读。

酒杯里的冰块儿撞击杯壁的清脆声音——单一麦芽威士忌，球形的冰块儿随着他手腕的晃动滚来滚去的。腕表带两侧白色的车工线在浅棕色的皮质表带上间距严谨，他正在小口的抿着酒看着自己。

操，Benedict心里暗骂了一句。Martin的眼神明晃晃地在暗示他要去洗手间——洗手间？在BAFTA颁奖礼后的晚宴上？他们可都戴着不怎么便宜的领带，亮晶晶的袖口和笔挺的西装戟领——在一群衣冠禽兽里显得更衣冠禽兽了。

Martin的眼睛稍稍眯了两下，眼睫毛松软地拂过下眼睑，他放下酒杯说了句抱歉转身离开。不用回头也知道Ben会跟在后面，知道Ben会悄悄地跟上来，推开洗手间隔间的门给他吸一发。他对这件事儿有着完全的把握和自信。Ben是实心实意爱着他的，对吧？也就是说，只要他偏过脑袋调皮地眨个左眼一切都不成问题，无论是打出来还是吞下去......隔间的门被推开了。

Martin转过身揪住Ben后脑勺上的头发，喘息着撕咬他的下唇。Ben湿热的气息喷在自己下巴上，他感觉到胡茬上挂着的凝结成了水珠的水汽在不断地蔓延开。接着这个高个儿金色卷发的男人颔首含住了他的喉结，Martin重重地抽噎，像只野兽似地让两人的勃起隔着西装裤的布料相贴，飞快地蹭动起来。Ben伸出手把Martin的裤子解开，吞咽着用拇指在顶出了内裤边缘的头部上打着圈儿。

Martin低低地嘶吼着，左手狠狠地揉捏着Ben仍旧被困在裤子里的硬挺——并没有帮他解放出来的意思。很快Ben就眼角湿润地一路向下，鼻尖触到Martin的内裤边缘，一边吸着气一边让自己的老二从裤子里挣脱，另一只手还不忘费力地把Martin的内裤从胯部褪到膝弯。他没来得及反应多久，一只温软厚重的手就开始按着他的后脑勺往那根不断渗漏着的火热的硬挺上靠了——粗暴的示意。

Benedict只能全盘接受。他永远都喜欢这样的，热气腾腾又急躁凶狠的撞击，然后有拇指重重地来回按揉着他头顶的骨骼，把他按得生疼。Martin的其余四根手指紧紧地揪着Ben的头发。

Attaboy，attaboy......他后脑勺靠着隔间薄薄的压缩板材，一边舔了舔嘴唇轻轻地把胯往前送。Ben在这个角度看起来可爱极了，眉弓骨打下一大片阴影，眼睑毛被眼泪润湿一绺一绺地站在一块儿，裹在他老二上的嘴唇被撑得看不见唇纹，湿得一塌糊涂——有什么亮晶晶的东西顺着Ben的嘴角往下划过一道水痕，Martin抬起头闭上了眼睛。“唔，”Ben发出声音，听起来像是被刺激了咽反射。

“太多了，Martin。”他气喘吁吁地抬起头看着男人的眼睛。现在它们是钢蓝色的，瞳孔外围有一圈嘈乱的水蓝。Benedict看着这双眼睛里的湿润，就像被一只手突然狠狠地捏住了心脏和气管儿，什么也说不出来。Martin看着他笑了笑，薄薄的嘴唇儿上还带着些微的红色咬痕。Ben想起身和Marin接吻，然而Martin似乎看出了他索吻的意图，按了按他的肩膀示意他继续。

“操，我——噢，操，”沙金色的头发用力地贴紧隔板，“对不起——我能——操！”Ben并没有在意他的提醒（也有可能是刻意忽略了）。双手伸进内裤抓着Martin的臀瓣——上帝啊那感觉无价的好——嗓子眼儿的肌肉抽搐着试图不对一波又一波的炙热粘稠作出任何反应。

 

他看着Martin缓缓地靠着隔板蹲下，但显然他的脚已经没有力量支撑他的蹲姿。画面很快变成了两个男人（一个跪着一个坐着），在干净宽敞的洗手间隔间里头面面相觑的滑稽景象。Martin注意到Ben还硬着，他高潮之后温柔和暖的带着点儿嘶哑的声音让Ben差点就要狠狠的撸自己了——“过来，”清了清嗓子。“湿成这个样子，你。”Martin笑了，看着Ben颧骨上的红晕舔了舔自己的牙齿。

Ben试探着向前探着身子，Martin示意他坐下，伸出手将他的双腿往自己的方向大幅度地拉着。渐渐地Ben的膝盖靠在了隔板上——这样的姿势下还要保持上身的直立这回事儿让他非常的不舒服。感谢这个宽敞的隔间，Ben很快被Martin推了一把，上身几乎是躺在了地上，身侧是Martin的腿，而他自己盆骨悬空。Martin正在试图把他的屁股搂进怀里，下巴离Ben的硬挺也就不到十公分。“你能——？”他稍微把脑袋压了压，看着Ben舔着嘴唇冲他急不可耐地点点头，前脚掌蹬着隔板找到了赖以支撑的平衡受力点。Ben擦得锃亮的牛津鞋在这个强度极大的扭曲压力下不情不愿地变得折痕密布——没人在乎它。

光是想想现在两个人的姿势Ben就要射了，他呜咽着扭动着呻吟着——Martin很快握住他硬得发疼的老二动作了起来，在Ben快要哭喊出声的时候低头含住了头部吸吮。“我天，你不能，”Benedict控制不住地向上拱动着，下嘴唇被死死咬住血色全无。“我要——Martin，我——”他开始断断续续地咝声吸气，在Martin狠狠地吸吮了一下之后咬住自己的手背不让自己喊出来。

Martin知道Ben快到了，他的眼睫毛湿软地耷拉在泛着红的眼角时不时微微颤抖，频率极高地伸出粉粉的小舌头舔着嘴唇儿。他真是太可爱，Martin也跟着下意识地舔舔嘴唇，用拇指坚定地堵住了马眼。“ugh——！”Ben的哭喊从咬着拳头的牙齿里溜了出来。

“你是谁的？”Martin开始坏笑起来，“你想为了谁射出来？”

“你你，你Martin——”Ben连话都说不出来，紧紧地闭着眼睛，一滴水珠从睫毛底下钻了出来，飞快地划过额角消失在耳廓。

“可你明明是个直男，”不为所动。 “对穿衣一窍不通，穿着滑稽的沙滩裤和一帮小妞在泳池边儿勾勾搭搭——看看你。”

“到处试图证明自己的男子气概。不喜欢Sherlock的卷发，”Martin接着说，“我倒认为卷发很不错。”

“让你看起来像个女孩儿，嗯？”

“Ben，看着我，”Martin的拇指开始不怀好意地在Ben的前端打转儿，把水光匀匀地抹开，“睁开眼睛看着我。”接着他用指尖飞快地搔刮起来，Benedict的世界变成了一团青灰色的云。他的胯部全然地瘫软下来，大腿根部架在Martin的肩膀上——射得到处都是，领带上，衬衫上，Martin的腕表上。

 

 

 

即便在很久之后Benedict还是能回忆起那次脆弱的高潮，被揭穿着，凌驾着，全然地暴露和交付，这让他不安。霍比特人的首映礼上他们都置身人群之中，Martin低着头向他走近——越来越近，他的双眼没能离开在灯光下银闪闪的头顶和前额，嘴里喃喃地念着Martin的名字。他希望Martin能抬起头来冲他大大地笑着，然后和他站在一块儿聊聊天。

Martin始终没抬头，就那么隔着三四个人从Ben的面前走了过去。Ben无趣地抬了抬眉毛，眼睛使劲地闭紧又睁开。他扭过头，下颚前伸抿了抿嘴，看起来不爽得就像是徘徊在发作边缘。

 

很多次在Sherlock的片场，Martin抬起头对他笑着，一遍又一遍换着法儿地把他逗得乐不可支，他也会背着手被Ben逗得仰脖子大笑——可从来就没能给Ben一个真正的答案。Ben不知道这是为什么，他也不愿去思考。或许Martin和他就是彼此相爱，他试着去坚信这一点。

他也很乐意在Martin的电话和短信记录里翻找点儿爱意，那些细碎的，闪着光的小东西。他会记得最长的通话时长和最长的短信，还有一些内容私密又下流的短信和图片，Benedict完完全全地没发现自己可能已经——彻底完蛋了。

 

 

Martin咬着牙狠狠地抽插着，他抓着Ben的小腿，弯腰舔掉他鼻尖儿上渗出来的细密汗珠。Ben是不被允许碰自己的老二的，即使他现在看起来已经被操空了脑子，他唯一能有力气做的就是看着Martin。Benedict的目光穿过睫毛向上盯着Martin的眼睛，他的线条干脆的鼻尖，薄得几乎看不见的上唇，微微张开的下唇，挂在下颌的汗滴。Ben费力地抬起身子想要去吻他，Martin接受了。这个吻就像一个恩典，在狂风骤雨的急切抽插和交互回荡的喘息里，但是Martin的抽插半数没有碾压过那一个点——他只有在Ben猛地抽紧腹直肌的时候才会察觉到，继而草草地研磨几下，在身下人高声的喘息里埋住自己。汹涌的紧致的快感把他牢牢地裹着，他慢慢地模糊了其他。

“那里Martin，”Ben的声音里有了哭腔，“哦操——就是那——”渐渐地一切复又变得明晰，他双手覆上Ben胸前挺立的两点，随着自己抽插的节奏狠命地揉捏起来。

 

Benedict在自己的嘶喊里把白浊溅上Martin的小腹和自己的锁骨，他每一次总能射得一塌糊涂。高潮的余韵甚至还没开始翻澜就被Martin依旧用力的抽插给盖了过去，这太痛苦，Ben在射了之后依旧敏感得不行，可Martin用一只手玩弄着自己的系带——天啊这。他被自己试图哭喊时嗓子里头的唾液呛着了，在枪林弹雨的快感里咳嗽起来。

Martin在闷哼了一声之后飞快地抽了出来，接着Ben感觉有什么大滴大滴的温热溅在了自己的鼻梁和人中上，还有他的上唇，额头上兴许也有。

 

Benedict迷迷糊糊地睡着了，他实在不能再承受更多。

他梦见在新西兰，Martin戴着假发和滑稽的毛毛脚，在Sherlock片场Martin夸张地吃着一根香蕉，他的下唇泛着水光，举起马克杯喝了一口茶包冲泡的伯爵茶。

 

  
窗帘缝里透进得光亮把Ben吵醒，他迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼——左眼睫毛似乎被什么粘合在一块儿了，睁不太开——Ben伸手抹了把脸，才发现昨晚Martin的罪证已经在自己的脸上变干板结成块儿了，想想还真是有些......Martin？房间里没有他正存在着的气息。他伸手抓出几张纸巾胡乱在脸上涂抹着，一边从枕头底下拿出手机想要看看有没有短信。

 

没有短信，好吧。

 

Ben慢慢地坐起身子，他的髋骨和肩膀该死的疼，半躺着坐在床头合上眼睛打算再眯一会儿。在伸手扯过被子的时候布料划过自己的晨勃。真是不可思议，即使在昨晚的宣泄过后还会有这回事儿，Ben叹了口气伸手握住自己。

接着他看见了Martin的领带，随意地松散着挂在另一边儿床头，看起来狂乱又淫靡。光看这条领带也能脑补出昨晚的难忘春宵，Ben好笑地想，他伸手拿过那条东西。

 

蓝黑条纹，针织平头领带。Ben在撸动自己的时候把它摁在脸上，凑在鼻子边贪婪地嗅着。还是有Martin的味道在的，尽管只是条领带。他的节奏开始加快，试着忽略掉自己后穴干涸的不适。这让他又想起了Martin在自己身体里的感觉，完美地契合，充实地填进他的空缺，太棒了——Ben更加用力地透过那条领带吸入着空气。

Martin湿漉漉的钢蓝色的眼睛，沙金色的眼睫毛高高地翘起，他的嘴唇薄薄地微微张开。Benedict要到了，他接着回忆起昨晚Martin的撞击和揉捏，学着他开始轻轻刺激自己的系带。

他喊着Martin的名字射在自己手里，把领带咬进嘴里安静地体味着余韵。

 

幸好领带上不会留下牙印儿，他晕乎乎地想着。


End file.
